Too Late
by novella2009
Summary: Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll wait for you." My story for pyrolyn-776's lyric challenge thing.


**This is for pyrolyn-776's drable challenge thing. It's really fun and thank you sooo much Ch3eSUS'x for tagging me!! (everyone, you must check out her profile and especially her drable too. She is an AMAZING writer.....) The lyric that this had to be/is based on is **

**"Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll wait for you."

* * *

**

_Mitchie:_

Somewhere, far away from the bleak darkness of my mind, I heard a soft, distant knock. My eyes flittered open and I sat up. Again, I heard the gentle rhythmic tapping of a firm hand on wood; louder than before. Rising from my position on the bed, I hastened out of my room and ran towards the front door. As soon as I opened it, my heart nearly stopped beating. There, in front of me, stood Shane Grey. His expression was a mixture of anxiety and delight. His radiant brown eyes glowed; his dark hair blew softly in the wind, waving to fit his face perfectly. It took every ounce of self-discipline and control I had not to fling my body into his arms and smother him with kisses.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying as best I could to sound calm and collected.

His face fell the slightest bit at my tone and choice of words, but his partially excited grin that went with his sparkling eyes remained intact.

"Mitchie, it's me. Shane," he replied. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, and?"

"I'm here. I came back, just as I promised. I…I hope I'm not too late."

I lost the desperate battle for control over my feelings with these words.

"Too late?!" I blurted out, crossly, tears coming to my eyes. "What was I supposed to do, Shane? Sit here and wait for you forever? I've moved on, Shane."

The crushed, beaten look on his face struck my heart like a knife.

"But why, Mitch?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I found someone else. Someone who truly loved me; unlike you."

"You don't think I love you?"

My glance flew to his eyes. Filled now with pain, remorse and grief. I turned my gaze and stared down at the pavement; silent. From the corner of my eye, I noticed his features harden. A second later, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to his car.

"Get in," he ordered, opening the door. I stared up at him for a moment, partially afraid.

"You'll be fine. Just get in. There's somewhere I want to take you."

I slid into the red sports car. The tiny space smelled deliciously of pears; my favorite smell. Shane slid in next to me on the driver's side a moment later. He flipped the engine on and we went speeding down the street.

I didn't know quite how long it had been when we finally reached the destination that Shane apparently had in mind. Shane parked his car at the top of a little hill and as soon as the motor was off, I got out. Shane exited as well and, taking hold of my wrist once more, walked me down to the edge of a medium sized body of water; sparkling from the sunbeams that lay upon it. I gasped. It was the lake from which so many of our memories together took their roots. My mind instantly flew back to the last time I had seen Shane at this very spot.

***

_Shane tilted up my tear stained face so we were looking into each other's eyes. _

"_Don't cry, beautiful," he pleaded, wiping my cheek softly with the back of his hand. His gentle words only made more tears slip from my eyes, rolling heavily down my cheeks. _

"_I promise I'll be back & we'll be together again," he whispered, his lips inches from mine. _

"_Wait for me?"_

_I stared into his eyes for one long moment, and then slowly nodded. He smiled and bent down his head to kiss me. _

***

I shook myself from this old memory. It had been 2 years. No letters, not even a single phone call or text message. I had had enough.

"Mitchie," Shane addressed me, pulling me over to the spot I knew so well from my dreams. I refused to look up at him. He was undaunted and tilted my head to meet his gaze.

"Mitchie, I understand your pain," he said, a sudden tenderness filling into his soft voice. "I understand that you have moved on with your life and I am no longer a part of it. But know this. I love you. I have ever since the day I first saw you and I will wait for you. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I will wait for you."

The tears started to seep from my eyes. The corner of his mouth lifted the slightest bit, and then, he dropped my chin and slowly started to walk away. I stood, silent for a moment. My entire soul yearned to run forward and have him swing me around in his arms. However, my body stood frozen by the lake's edge. Just before he walked around the edge of the building, he turned around to face me.

"I will wait, my dearest, loveliest Mitchie."

Then he turned back and was out of sight. I ran. Though my visibility through my tears was limited and I nearly fell three times, I ran on.

"Shane!" I cried out as I ran up the hill. As I reached the top, I saw him twist his head and our eyes met. I landed in his arms a moment later.

He pushed me back after a moment and stared at me, doubtfully.

"Are you sure this is the path you want to take?"

"I don't want you to have to spend the rest of your life waiting. I want it to be spent with me."

He smiled, joyful tears coming to his eyes. Then, I pressed my lips to his and we stood there in the shade of the tall trees; the sun setting brilliantly behind us.

"I'll love you forever," I whispered.

"As will I," Shane responded, drawing me nearer to him.

* * *

**Well!! How 'bout that! And it wasn't even a cliff-hanger. Lucky you…..**

**I hope you enjoyed it and, even though it's a one-shot/completed-thing and for a challenge, I still would love reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
